


angst

by livvielovescats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvielovescats/pseuds/livvielovescats
Summary: angst





	angst

"HAAH?", Yuri says.   
Everyone dies.


End file.
